


A Troublemaker and weary travellers

by EWM



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Committed Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humour, Mac and Desi as partners, Mac and Desi love, Mac and Desi working on their relationship, Mac expressing complicated feelings, Mac makes gemstones because why not, Mac proposes to Desi (Kind of), MacGyver-ism, Me indulging my love of fluff, Me protecting my ship, a tiny bit of angst, proposal and romance, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: Mac proposes to Desi (sort of) and shameless indulging my newly found love of fluffFeedback welcome :D
Relationships: Angus MacGyver & Desiree "Desi" Nguyen, Angus MacGyver/Desiree "Desi" Nguyen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	A Troublemaker and weary travellers

Mac had a plan, he wanted to laugh saying that even in his head. He had an idea, that was probably more accurate. They’d both talked about it up to a point and had agreed that they were happy the way they were. But Mac was never one to really do what he was told and the more he thought about it, he realised he needed to do something. He just hoped Desi would agree. He’d banished her from the house from three days (with Bozer’s help). He’d made the gemstone then; he’d jumped in the air so high when it came out, he dropped it.

Fortunately he caught it in his gloved hand, he rolled the emerald around in his palm. It sparkled in the semi darkened house. Then he very carefully placed it in it’s silver band, there were two small diamonds on either side already in place. They had in fact been far harder to make because of their size, getting their chemical balance right as well just finding tools small enough to work with. Part of his brain also knew it wasn’t really about the ring, although of course it was too. He had also determinedly bribed Matty for a month off, when she had asked why, he mumbled something about personal stuff and she’d smiled in that very knowing way she always did and shooed him away.

So, they had managed to escape away from the Phoenix and their responsibilities. They ditched their phones with a certain kind of manic glee (this bit Matty had not agreed to). They had argued about where to go; Mac wanted somewhere with lots of history and things to build or rebuild. Whereas Desi found the idea of peace and quiet rather appealing (it had a been a tough few months). They’d settled on Peru, Lima was a vast sprawling city with more than enough to keep Mac entertained and they both loved the idea of heading up to Mach Pichu. They spent a week stuffing themselves with Ceviche and Lomo Saltado. They explored the Larco Museum and paraglided off the coast (this took a lot of persuading on Mac’s part and he gripped Desi’s hand tight the whole way). Work and worry were all left behind, they got to be a normal couple and they both found a kind of novelty value in that.

Machu Pichu was saved for the end of the trip. It was the worth Mac thought and they sweated and stomped up the steps. The area was breath-taking too; the vastness of nature and history all laid out before them, stones thousands of years and vast greenery and clouds to keep them company. They spent the day chatting with tourists and Mac asked millions of questions of the guide while Desi happily wondered around. They bought a picnic lunch and Mac managed to get an audience doing magic tricks for the exhausted kids who had been dragged there by their parents.

However late in the afternoon they managed to escape the sight-seers and were sitting on the grass, when he decided now was the moment. He pulled the ring out and showed it to her, before he’d opened his mouth, she was up and annoyed

“Mac, look…it’s a beautiful ring. But we’ve talked about this, I don’t want to get married. Like ever…”

“Desi…please hear me out. This…”

“That was my parent’s life, it’s not mine. I don’t want to do the married life thing with the little white house and the front yard.”

At this point Mac determined to say his piece grabbed her by the arm and forced her back to sit next to him.

“Des, just stop for a second. Just stop”

There was hrmppph noise as Desi pulled her knees up to her chin

“This is not about getting married. I know it looks like that, but it’s not. This” he said waving the ring in front of her

“This is about me saying…it’s you. It’s always been you, it’s always going to be you. I’m in for the duration, you’re not getting rid of me ever.”

She smiled at this little speech and turned back to him.

“Likewise.” She added

He took hold of her left hand and slipped onto her finger. She stared at the ring, silver with a deep green emerald and diamonds? It must have cost him a fortune…unless?

“Where did you get it?” she asked

“Get it??”

“You know buy it?”

At this point Mac stared at his feet

“You made it didn’t you?”

Then there was some awkward coughing

“That’s why I couldn’t come home for three days?? Bozer must have been in on this!”

“He might have helped yeah…”

She lent into Mac and he put his arm around her

“There’s one another thing.”

“I’m listening”

“This…” he said feeling the ring on her finger “This is about…I don’t know showing I love you. No that’s not right exactly I mean it is but…we live a really weird life…and I’ve lost too many people…no let me finish. I guess part of me desperately wanted to say…it’s you I love…It’s you and nobody else….before just in case somehow…in the worst scenario…I got to a point and I hadn’t said it. And then you were gone.”

“Way to end on a downer..”

“Sorry…it’s stupid.”

“No! Not at all. Look Mac” She turned to face him “This is gorgeous…and the fact that you made is just wow. I’ll happily wear it simply because you made it for me. But I don’t need it. All that other stuff, I know…I know it’s us, I know you love me. I love you. It’s us against the world.”

He lent into kiss her then, he pushed her hair out of her face. He found himself going to down to her hand and feeling for the ring to really make sure it was there. She squeezed his fingers in return. When they came up for air, Desi gawped at the ring once again

“So this is a long term commitment ring then?”

“What?”

“Well it’s not an engagement ring obviously, so what kind of ring is it?”

“Um…I hadn’t really thought that far.”

“What about an us ring…”

Mac snorted 

“What??”

“Now I’ve got that song in my head ‘just the two of us…we can make it if we try..’

They both burst into giggles at this point

“Okay…okay. Forget I asked.”

“Well emeralds historically were associated with the God Mercury who was delivered messages of the Gods. It was meant to help protect travellers on their paths across the world.”

“Wow okay…I kind love that. I guess it’s my gift from my Mercury then?”

“I’m a Roman God then am in this?”

“Maybe not…wait Mercury, didn’t he constantly get into trouble for getting into places no else could?”

“Yeah, that’s right”

“I guess, maybe you are then. My troublemaker watching out for all us weary travellers.”

Mac laughed and kissed her again.


End file.
